Abandoned Son
by DakaV
Summary: When His wife is killed and kis kids have seen the horror, John leaves his oldest child at a gas station to find and kill the yellow eyed demon. But what happends when John meet Dean again? What is Sam going to do now that he has a Brother?


John looked down at his four year old son. He hadn't talked in two months, not since his mother died. John turned back to the road, ever since Mary died he couldn't look at his oldest son for more than a moment. He resembled her to much. It hurt just thinking about itn John couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much. That's why when he send Dean in the gas station to look for a spesiall kind of magazine, he drowe of. Of course he had given Dean some money to pay for the magazine while they really were to anything he would need to survive at lest a while. John had givn him around 1000 dollars, that was all in Dean's bank account. The one Mary had opened and saved money on for Dean to one day use to pay for college. John thought of Mary, she would have been furious at him for abandoning her litle felt bad for leaving Dean, but he thoght it would be best for himself if he didn't have to be reminded of his dead wife every time he looked at Dean.

"Dee" John heard Sam mumble in his sleep. It was only a week after Mary died that Sam started talking. He had only said one work yet tho. Dee, it slipped out while Dean was trying to learn him to walk. John looked back to see Sam still asleep in his car seat. 'Don't worry Sam, you won't grown up without your broher, I'm just getting my revenge first' John thought, and he mean it, as soon as he had gotten his revenge he was going to treack down Dean and take him with wherever they went.

_Meanwhile_

After Dean foud out that he gas sation didn't have the magazine, he went back out to the car. He had been walking around the station for half an hour before he stopped. His dad had left him he understood. If he meant it or if it was just a mistake, Dean didn't know. Tha was when he started crying, well, not really crying. Tears were streaming but he didn't make a sound except a few sobbs tha he couldn't hold back. He walked over the road and to the park hehad seen when they drove by, then he sa down on a bench. He sat there for almos the res of the day before someone came there. It had been raining for the past two hours and Dean was soaked. He had his knees to his chest and hands his between his legs and his chest. The only thing keeping him from freezingto much was his big coat, his mom bought it to him when the snow came the winter before. He had been staring at the same spot on the gras floor since he sat down.  
>Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, He froze and looked up, over him stood a old man, maybe the same age as his dad and stared down at him.<p>

Tht was how Dean met Bobby, after a lot of gussing and asking yes and no questions that Dean nodded and shook his head too, he finally understood that his dad had left him there. Bobby had taken him home and out of the rain before they drove around a little looking for his dad. Then when they din't find anything, not even the next month, Bobby tok him in and raised him as his son. After a week, Dean finally began talking, only a few words at a time, that was the day Bobby found out his name. First name and last name. Dean knew Bobby weren't his dad and tha his own dad neglected him, but he still saw Bobby as his dad. When he was 10 years old he found out about hunting but it weren't before he was 16 Bobby let him go on a hunt, still he was the best grew up around guns and knives and while before he started hunting, he already knew how work and how to dishand a gun or a knife from anyone, he also knew how to fight combat. He hd also known Jo and Ash all through his childhood since and saw Ellen as a mom and she saw him as a son. Dean often went on hunnts with Jo and Ash got the information with Bobby, but more often he eighter went alone or helped other hunters that needed help.

While Dean was raised by Bobby and Ellen, Sam was raised by John. Without a big brother watching over him, he really didn't have any taking care of him, for the first three years of his life, John had gotten baby sitters for when he was awa on a hunt. Never the same babsitter tho, always a ne one for each town they werw in. Also without Dean he didn't have anyone to stand up for him and make him get friends, therefor he didn't get as many friends but the ones he got normally dissapeared after a while. When he was three years old John lft him by himself in a locked motel with a phone with only one number and was only able to call that one number. When he was 10 he went on his first hunt but had never hunted had some hunter friends but not many, when he was 18 he left for college, but a year later hs girlfriend burned like his mother and John got him out of the building. He knew he had a older brothr, but he thought he was dead.


End file.
